it ain't your fate
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Klan Andromeda menang... Maafkan aku, Kawan. [#B3ESS17; kloter Malam Tahun Baru] (hint!BoYa)


_"Klan Andromeda?"_

 _"Ya," robot berbentuk bola dengan warna kuning itu, jemari dari kedua tangannya menekan-nekan layar semi transparan dari tab khusus di depannya. Mata biru yang bergulir ke sana kemari membacai informasi. "... Klan yang ada di dalam galaksi Andromeda. Klan maju dengan penduduk yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan karakteristik penduduk dari Klan kita..."_

 _"Kita ini... Klan Bimasakti, kah?" Yaya menebak. "Betul."_

 _"Dei, lantas, bagaimana kita pergi ke klan asing itu? Jaraknya, jauuuhhh sekali," Gopal merentangkan kedua tangan panjang-panjang, sepanjang kata terpanjang yang barusan dia ucapkan. "Selain itu pula, belumlah ada orang yang bisa mencapai galaksi lain. Astronot kek, kosmonot kek, belum ada yang biaa melakukan perjalanan angkasa lintas galaksi!"_

 _"Gopal benar, lah. Belum ada yang bisa mencapai galaksi lain, Ochobot," Fang menimpali ucapan Gopal yang untuk pertama kalinya bisa diterima dengan akal normal._

 _"Nah, itulah yang kalian tidak tahu!" Satu seruan, beserta satu seringai tipis dari Ochobot mengherankan empat sekawan._

 _"Hah?"_

 _"PORTAL KUASA ANDROMEDA!"_

 _Selepas satu seruan terdengar, pusaran besar nan dingin terbuka di hadapan mereka. Hitam bercampur ungu gelap. "Inilah yang sebenarnya ingin kutunjukkan kepada kalian! Portal teleportasi!"_

 _Gopal mangap. "Ayo, masuklah. Tenang saja. Ini cuma seperti liburan kok. Akan sangat menyenangkan pastinya~!"_

 _Namun, perkataan Ochobot salah besar._

•••

* * *

 **BOBOIBOY (c) MONSTA, MALAYSIA.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan atas pembuatan karya.

 _T (R-14). Angst, Romance. Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia). Major character death, alternate universe (klan Andromeda), ooc._

selipan: _BOBOYBOYxYAYA._

 **.**

 **it ain't your fate**

 **.**

 _untuk_ **#B3ESS17.**

* * *

•••

Hari itu, langit siang seolah gulitanya malam. Siang (malam) itu, tepat satu jam setelah sepertempuran besar berakhir dengan menelan berjuta korban.

 _Klan Andromeda membabi-buta menyerang dengan tubi-tubi serangan dan kamikaze!_

Mereka kehilangan Ochobot. Robot pemberi kekuatan itu hancur, yang mana serpihannya hilang entah ke mana.

 _Klan Andromeda mengalahkan Klan Bimasakti dalam pertempuran kekuatan yang begitu tidak seimbang._

Yaya yang tersedu-sedan. Ying yang duduk seraya memeluk lutut. Gopal menatap langitan senja. Fang terpaksa duduk, kaki kanannya mengalami patah tulang. Sakit.

Mereka semua menangis.

Mereka semua berduka...

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

 _Perjalanan dan petualangan yang mereka harapkan agar menyenangkan dan penuh aura positif telah ditamparbantingkan dengan keras oleh kenyataannya._

 _Kenyataannya, ini menyedihkan._

"Yaya," Boboiboy menggengam kuat tangan gadis yang disayanginya, Boboiboy enggan; tidak mau melepaskannya barang satu detik saja.

Gopal terisak keras, mulut Fang seolah terbungkam (tangisannya hanya dalam diam) Ying menggigit bibir (sama kerasnya dengan menahan isak-isak perihan hati yang menyemakinkan lara), dan semakin keras Yaya menangis, genggaman Boboiboy pada telapak tangannya terbasahi oleh air mata.

"Kaubisa, Boboiboy, KAU BISA...! Bertahanlah..."

Tangan kanan pemuda yang terbaring itu, yang menggenggamkan tangan Yaya, mengantar hangat yang alangkah kurang berarti.

"Hei, Yaya Yah, tidak baik calon seo- ugh, seorang wanita sejati yang segalak singa macam kau menang- is... Bisa-bisa -uhk- bisa-bisa semua berani menggodamu, Yaya...-uhuk!" Dia terbatuk, Yaya merasa dipermainkan.

Kali ini tiada terhitung- "Bodoh! Jangan bercanda kau, Boboiboy! Kau... Kau sekarat!"

-lagi, demi berapa kali Yaya melontaralamatkan kata-kata kasar sejak mereka berlima tiba di wilayah Klan Andromeda.

Boboiboy (dengan semasih sempat-sempatnya menyempatkan diri demi) terkekeh, lalu terbatuk lagi, kali ini mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"BOBOIBOY!" Aliran _liquid_ bening itu kentara lagi. Yaya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang benas, mengusahakeraskan diri untuk berkonsentrasi.

Gagal.

Yaya mencoba lagi. Pertama, dia melihat sel-sel yang rusak di area terluka tubuh Boboiboy. Jumlahnya banyak, alangkah banyak. Namun begitu dia ingin mengganti sel-sel rusak itu dengan sel baru, gagal.

Boboiboy menahan tangan Yaya yang terus berusaha untuk mengobati dirinya dengan kekuatan kedua; teknik penyembuhan, yang diberikan Ochobot tempp hari. _Itu percuma, Yaya. Percuma. Aku akan mati hari ini..._

"Maafkan aku jika tidak pernah sempurna untukmu, Yaya. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyulitkan setiap langkahmu. Maafkan para _pers-uhuk!_ Per- perso-nah... Diriku yang juga _-ugh!-_ menyusahkan- muh... ** _Ya tebya lyubyu_**..."

Boboiboy ganti menoleh ke arah tiga sahabatnya yang lain. Dia berusaha tersenyum, berusaha menarik napas dalam, namun kedua paru-parunya seolah menolak keras. "Fang. Ying. Gopal... Te- Terima kasih, sud- dah mau me- men- menjadi sa- hab- bat _-ugh-_ ku... Te- rima... Kas-sih..."

Ying menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan... Jangan, Boboiboy."

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy! Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Namun terlambat, sehelai benang sebagai nyawa seorang Boboiboy, dengan tujuh kuasa atas tujuh elemen. telah terpotong- selesai...

Kelopak matanya pelan-pelan menutup, iris cokelat yang selalu menebarkan kehangatan relung hati itu tidak tampak lagi.

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **a/n:** Klan Andromeda itu cuma khayalan nirkreatifku, lah XD

 ***kamikaze** : Tahu kejadian tanggal **_7 Desember 1941_**? Peristiwa penyerangan besar-besaran dari Angkatan Udara Jepang ke tempat Militer AS di **Pearl Harbour**? Nah, **kamikaze** itu serangan dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri.

 _SELAMAT HARI TERAKHIR DARI 2017, SEMUA!_

oh iya, salam bentar.

...

 ** _Halo, aku INDONESIAN KARA, aku adalah secret santa-mu untuk kloter malam tahun baru!_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk salam darimu, dan ini hadiah dariku, maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, Kawan, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membuat fanfiksi fluffy dan romance, itu aliran cerita kelemahanku, maaf, aku benar-benar-benar-benar minta maaf..._**

 ** _Selamat tahun baru, ya, biarpun masih beberapa jam lagi. Doaku untukmu, semoga sehat, dan selalu dilingkupi oleh cakrawala kebahagiaan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Salam dariku,_**

 ** _INDONESIAN KARA._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Indonesia; 31 Desember 2017]_**


End file.
